A Mid-Summer Night's Dream
by inudbzgirl
Summary: The path to forgiveness is easy...or is it? You know what they say the course of true love never did run smooth. Set in the future. Couple established in story. Also first Boondocks story.


**A/N: This is my first story in the Boondocks fandom and I'm kinda excited about it. LOL.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Boondocks**

**A Mid-Summer Night's Dream**

* * *

_The course of true love never did run smooth._

_ -William Shakespeare_

* * *

A sea of bodies were moving in motion. Screams and hollers were heard as a girl twists her body to the beat. Sweat dripped down her body and her hair began to sink from its ponytail to her shoulders. When the music stopped she stopped and was greeted with several cheers and whistles. Smiling she walked from the middle of the circle over to her friend and exhaled softly

"Whoo" she exclaimed "Girl I am too tired" she laughed

"You would be" her friend replied happily "Girl I wish I could dance like you" The two laughed together loudly.

At that moment the girl looked up and her face dropped immediately.

"Uh-oh" her friend said looking at the girl's sullen expression "What's wrong"

"Nothin" she replied softly

"Then why do you look so mad" her friend asked cautiously

"He's here" the girl replied with venom in her voice

"Oh shit" her friend exclaimed as she watched the boy watching them

"Ugh he makes me sick" the girl said disgustedly before turning to her friend "I'll see you later girl, I can't be here right now"

"Okay" she replied softly "Just call me later"

The girl put up two fingers, signaling that she had heard her.

Just as she was about to reach the door, she was grabbed and pulled backwards.

"Who the hell" she yelled before turning around "Oh it's you" she said in disgust looking up towards the boy

"Well hey to you too gorgeous" he smiled slyly

"Excuse me, but what in the hell do you want" she spat

"To talk" he said softly "Can we at least do that"

"Hell no" the girl replied curtly before turning away to leave

"WELL DAMN" the boy said louder than need be "Your ass is so damn uppity that you won't even talk to a nigga"

"Keep your voice down" she said softly as onlookers began to observe them. Calming down she looked at him "If I talk to you will you shut the fuck up?"

He nodded profusely "Yeah"

"Okay then let's go"

* * *

Stepping out of the door into the cold wind the girl shook and crossed her arms across her chest. Instinctively the boy pulled off his jacket and threw it across her shoulders.

When she looked up at him with a confused look, he blushed and responded quickly "You were cold right, so I gave you the jacket. Can't have you freezing to death out here, people might think I did something to you. So don't make a huge ass deal outta the shit aight."

The look of disgust returned back to her eyes and she turned away quickly. "You wanted to talk right, then start talking."

"You were always like that" he said softly

"Like what" she asked in offense

"So quick to get to the point, never stopping to enjoy what life gives you" he replied firmly

"You enjoyed what life gave you a lot didn't you?" she asked sarcastically

"When are you gonna let that go"

"Never. What did you think I'd come out here and talk to you and it'd be all good? That you'd talk to me sweetly and I'd forget everything all the tears, lies and bullshit. How sick I used to and still feel when I think about what you did?" tears formed in her eyes "Well if you did then take your damn jacket back" she screamed throwing it at him "And leave me the hell alone" she said loudly and turned to walk away the tears threatened to fall

The boy grabbed her arm and screamed "Don't go, don't walk away yet"

"What do you expect me to do" she jerked away from him "Listen to every word you say. Fall in love with your words all over again" the tears flowed freely now "Then take your lying, cheating ass back" she panted heavily "No I won't do it"

When she finally began to walk away he grabbed her roughly turned her around and held her tightly. "Look" he started firmly but softly "I'm not asking you to forget anything, love me or even like me again." His eyes softened "Although I would like that" when she snorted he continued "What I'm asking you to do is forgive me. That's all I ask, that's all I want" he let her go

She played his words around in her head. She had never heard him talk that way to her before. 'What is he getting at' she thought bitterly 'He never talks that way, he's usually hyped up on ghetto mannerisms.'

She looked into his eyes and her heart softened 'Maybe I should listen to him' then she shook her head 'No, there he goes pulling me in again. Ugh why do I let him do that'

"And if I don't forgive you?" she asked him "I mean why should I, especially after what you did."

"Then that's on you" he replied as coolly as he could "You knew what happened, you knew how I felt about everything and you know now that I'm trying to fix it" he calmed his frazzling nerves "If you feel in your heart that I'm the biggest ass you know and that I don't deserve your forgiveness then so be it don't forgive me" he looked her in the eyes "But if you know that I made a mistake and deserve a second chance, just like everyone else, then damn your resistance to hell and forgive me".

He looked her deeper in her eyes; never letting go, just waiting for her to say something, anything.

She looked back at him searching for sincerity in his eyes. She stared some more and finally relaxed in his arms, hugging him around his neck.

He smiled and hugged her back tightly before picking her up and spinning her. He kissed her forehead, then eyes before pulling back.

She looked at him then moved closer and placing a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you" she whispered softly.

"I love you too" he replied "And I promise-"

She placed two fingers to his lips "Stop talking, don't ruin the moment"

"Yes ma'am" he smirked and kissed her again.

* * *

Later that night he walked her back to her house. Reaching the doorstep he pulled her into another tight hug and gave her another kiss.

"Goodnight" she said softly, slightly breathless

"Night love" he replied and half-skipped off her doorstep to his home a few houses down the street.

Walking into the door she waved a quick 'hi' to her mother then bounded up the stairs to her room. When she reached it she fell onto the bed with a smile.

Then reality set in on what she had just done. Looking at a picture of them that still set on her nightstand in an elaborate frame she said "Riley baby, you don't know what you do to me" she sighed as a fresh set of tears started "And I don't know why I let you"

Sitting up she grabbed the book that set next to the picture on the night stand and turned to the page she had marked.

"Lysander" she began reading aloud "Ay Me! For aught that I could ever read, could ever hear by tale or history. The course of true love never did run smooth; But either it was different in blood."

She sighed again "I wonder if Shakespeare ever knew just how right he was"

She looked back at the picture, picked it up and kissed Riley's face. "Cindy, Cindy, Cindy" she shook her head "You promised yourself you wouldn't fall for him again." she placed the picture down "Oh well, maybe Jas can knock some since into me" she laughed at the absurdity of that then lamented "At least out loud I won't say I'm in love."

She lied back down, put a pillow on her head and thought of Riley and the endless possibilities.

* * *

**This one-shot is finished. I'm wondering if I should add more chapters to it. If you think so leave a review. Also any and all reviews welcome, including flames although constructive criticism is preferred. LOL. **


End file.
